sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Space Girl
__TOC__ A stubborn and irresponsible princess that is working to earn her position of nobility through heroics and acts of justice. thumb |right | 150px | Princess Awesomesauce likes wearing the pants. Fafnr looks shorter and frailer than she is, as she stands at 5' 8" and can pack quite a punch! She's fairly active and has a pretty healthy body to show for it, though she's pretty curvy, hips and bust-wise. She's never seen without her golden ringlet necklace, which is actually made of a rare metallic element that only the royalty in her star system wear. Her slate blue pupils are also a sign of her royal heritage on Amat. Fafnr likes dressing in clothing that allows her to move around in, so she generally chooses pants and boots above all else. She usually goes for more minimalistic or streamlined details, and avoids delicate clothing that would be easily ruined. Showing off the midriff seems to be the in thing right now on her planet. Her eyebrows being plucked to leave only inner circles is a cultural thing (females make circles, males try to grow thick brows). General Personality thumb |right | 150px | The world is full of frustration for her! Alignment: LNG - Lawful-Neutral-Good: The Leader Fafnr tends to come off as a carefree and stubborn princess, often shirking royal duties and responsibilities in order to enjoy herself. However, it's actually because she's not confident in handling those duties well. She feels she needs to prove she deserves her position of nobility before she takes on any responsibilities. She therefore tended to defer her responsibilities to her elder brother or younger sister in the past. Fafnr easily gets homesick, and thinks fondly of her family members. She especially seems to have a soft spot for people that remind her of her younger brother. She can get pretty rough unintentionally while caught in the moment. Though she hates embarrassing herself, she does it quite often. Because of her irrational behavior at times, some people think of her as a psycho. >_> : Good Traits: open, usually easy going, warm-hearted, shows concern for those less fortunate, courageous, strong sense of justice, speaks her mind : Bad Traits: stubborn, snaps when irritated (usually when nagged), indecisive, reckless, lapses into bouts of self-entitlement, doesn't take criticism well, prone to overkill, doesn't apologize, comes off as naive or lacking in common sense at times, immature for her age and rank, lacks the grace you may expect from a princess, flees/withdraws after feeling embarrassed : Quirks: way too rough sometimes to the point that she breaks things or injures others unintentionally, instinctual repulsion to dark-haired males due to some kind of paranoia, plays with her hair when bored or nervous Hopes : Becoming worthy of the title of "princess". Being respected by the people around her. Fears : not being able to live up to expectations, failing her people, being kidnapped Memorable Quote(s) * Give me a break! * I heard you the first time! * Why?! Family * Mother: Queen of Amat (alive) * Father: King of Amat (alive) * Sibling(s): Cardinr (elder brother; looks up to him); Sorl (younger sister; respects her and listens to her advice); Mathril (younger brother; protective of him) * Other: unknown Friends * Kat (Horizon): develops a close friendship with Kat after an awkward phase where Horizon was constantly flirting with her * Altaire: develops a protective friendship over Altaire as he reminds her of Mathril * is generally friends with the SGPA girls as she gets to know them Enemies * Miss Candy: rivalry with her * Johnny: really dislikes his chauvinism and general abuse of the system * Qeurt (Geschoss): is rather repulsed by him since first meeting when he makes a pass at her * Those who would abuse the less fortunate. * Sexist pigs. * Does not get along well with dark-haired males (this mellows out as she gets older). Other Notable Relationships * Love Interest thumb |right | 150px | Black-haired guys.. DO NOT APPROACH! She's had suitors in the past and showed little interest. Fafnr in general thinks more about her duties and mission to learn to be a better noble and hero while on Earth. Her noble position is often used as a wall between her and others when it comes to sexual and romantic advances. : Past: none : Current: * Nick (Nightshade): although Nick has professed his interest in her, she has continually rebuffed his advances due to the colour of his hair and her insistence that she does not want to become distracted by frivolities such as romance * Superboy: he develops a one-sided crush on Fafnr, which she rebuffs aggressively * Kat (Horizon): Fafnr doesn't treat Kat's advances toward her seriously * Flynn Ryder (Disney's Tangled): under duress from Solar Cat, Fafnr chose Flynn Ryder as a person she is romantically interested in Powers & Skills Her abilities are mostly metaphysical/magic-based, and have to do with time or space. It uses up her mana reserves. She generally recharges her mana through extended exposure to X-rays and Gamma Rays (on her homeland, it was pulsar starlight she recharged with). Space Warp: Space Girl can warp the space around her in order to create more distance or remove distance. She has trained to cycle through this quickly around her body in order to create what looks like flight. Right now, she is only able to warp space relative to herself (she is the center/target of the warp). :PROS: : distance herself from enemies or bring herself closer to the target, fly :CONS: : the more space gained or removed, the more mana is used up. The warped space must usually be within 100 meters, and she can condense it down to almost 1 centimeter without causing a big problem (same goes for in reverse). Too much space warping will make her feel sick. Space warping only lasts for a second before she must release the space. There is a possibility that if she goes overboard, she may create a gravity-well or nuclear explosion. Time Dilation: Space Girl is able to dilate time within a 3 meter radius sphere on a target site. The target has to be in her line of vision and she has to maintain concentration. She can slow or speed up time up to 500% (1 second <=> 8.3 minutes). The longer and more dilated time is, the more mana it drains. She can only maintain maximum dilation (500%) for 5 seconds. When inside a slowed dilation, everything outside looks superfast, when in a fast dilation, everything outside looks slow. :PROS: : slow enemies to a crawl, allowing others to set up attacks; speed up allies, allowing them to set up faster or dodge incoming attacks :CONS: : limited use before she's out of mana and she must maintain concentration. Overuse of time dilation makes her dizzy, and people inside dilations who are coming out of them get a feeling of unease/sickness. Meta-Language Speech: ''' Space Girl's voice seems to be infused with some sort of magic quality that allows her to be understood no matter what language the listener speaks. It's one of the traits of people in her star system. :PROS: : Everyone understands her; even if she doesn't speak the language, it FEELS like she does. The listener will pretty much hear what she wants them to hear/they "get" her meaning--no miscommunication on what she's trying to say! :CONS: : It doesn't work in the opposite direction, so while they understand her, she doesn't necessarily understand them, and this can lead to many misunderstandings on her end. Weapons none, but she's quite effective with hand-to-hand combat due to her natural strength Other Equipment Her vacuum and damage-resistant plug suit gives her higher durability, especially during her space-warping and time-dilations so that she does not suffer as many ill effects as others while in them. Her Golden Ringlet necklace seem to have some type of metaphysical properties. Fighting Style aggressive and all-out in order to end the battle quickly. She will probably use up all her mana within the first 5 minutes of a battle, if not much sooner. : '''Strengths: physically strong and able to use her magic for offense, defense, or to assist teammates. Can fight using hand-to-hand combat without mana. : 'Weaknesses: ' runs out of mana quickly due to fighting style, tends to rush into battle, easily provoked into a fight, easily loses concentration if distracted (usually just by hearing her name, she'll break concentration) Fafnr is a princess from the star system Archdom of Amat. She resided there with her family, which includes her parents, her elder brother Cardinr, younger sister Sorl, and baby brother Mathril. Although Fafnr was the elder sister, she was often overshadowed by her younger, brighter, and more graceful sister (who is actually nicknamed "Princess Grace" by the populous). It wasn't that she never tried, but she just never measured up quite to her sister's level, except in tests of strength. Fafnr didn't even have the expected elemental affinity when it came to magic. Fafnr tried to ignore her feelings of inadequacy and avoided most responsibilities, as she figured she wouldn't be great at carrying them out anyway. She felt she had nothing to prove, since Cardinr was the next in line to rule, not her. However, politics being the way they are, everyone felt that Fafnr couldn't stay a spoiled and useless princess forever. Her family and the royal advisors and felt that she had to at least do SOMETHING useful, even if that something was to get married to strengthen the archdom's political ties. A bunch of suitors were sent her way, but she found this insulting to her pride and she sent all of them back. Sorl supported Fafnr through all of this. After a long discussion with her sister, they decided that it would be good for Fafnr to learn a bit more on her own terms in order to truly see if she was fit for her role as a noble. Fafnr was interested in exploring more of the universe and seeing how other societies lived, and Sorl agreed that this would be a good starting point. They had their parents use their contacts to set up an internship for Fafnr somewhere. Martian Manhunter, being one fo the prime extra-terrestrials of Earth's Justice League, accepted the request after being assured that Fafnr could keep herself from danger. Fafnr donned some protective gear (a type of plug suit generally used in spacecraft and war machines on Amat) and hyped herself up with the idea of going abroad to Earth! Not that she expected it to be that dangerous anyway, since most Earthlings didn't even have powers. Martian Manhunter introduced Fafnr to some other alien members of the Justice League. While Fafnr was impressed, she was also intimidated by all the powerful roles, responsibilities, and positions so many of them had (King of Atlantis, Princess of the Amazons, etc!). Sensing her unease, Martian Manhunter thought it would be a good idea to introduce her to some of the younger, less experienced members .. like the ones in Mount Justice! Fafnr tried to be cordial meeting the members. Of course, they mentioned how glad they were to have an actual space princess visit them instead of all the wannabes in the SUPER GALAXY PRINCESS ALLIANCE!! When asked to confirm that she was a real "space princess", Fafnr insisted that she did not yet earn that title and that she was still just a "space girl". The alias stuck. As she was just another wannabe at this point, she felt it appropriate to join the SGPA. xD We didn't even have to recruit her! She recruited herself! OTHER INFORMATION * repulsion to black-haired males due to recurring nightmares of a black-haired male ominously looking over her dead body * is a character with a split timeline (I am leaving this mysteriously vague~!) file: sgpa_fafnr_c.jpg|Concept sketch for Space Girl's design. file: fafnr_c.jpg|Fafnr at age 21-22. file: fafnr_c4-detail.jpg|Space Girl Princess Fafnr at age 22-23. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Hero